mybrideisamermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunarian
This is the 2nd insert song for the anime. Artist by Lunar. Romaji Lyrics GO! GO! GO! ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE GO!!! uchuu no hate kara yatte kimashita-! (L ・u ・n ・a ・r ・i ・a・n) okiraku gokuraku MIRAKURU SUUPAA GAARU (L ・u ・n ・a ・r ・i ・a・n) sore wa kiseki no LUNARIAN☆ sore wa muteki no LUNARIAN☆ anata ni tsutae ni yatte kima STAR! (L ・u ・n ・a ・r ・i ・a・n) sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai soku-! (L ・u ・n ・a ・r ・i ・a・n) sore wa kiseki no LUNARIAN☆ sore wa muteki no LUNARIAN☆ shinjiru? shinjinai? wa kitto kimi shidai da yo DON DON yume mite KYUNKYUN tokimeko-! ENAJII chuunyuu FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE TAKE OFF !!! GO GO tsuki wa itsudemo GO GO kimi wo matteru dakara shinjite issho ni TAKE OFF !!! GO GO nerai wo tsukete GO GO negai wo kakete yume no ROKETTO tobasou ONE TWO THREE JUMP!!!!! ONE TWO THREE JUMP!!!!! otome no HAATO wa marude KUREETAA? (L ・u ・n ・a ・r ・i ・a・n) kizutsuku tabi ni tsuyoku natte kureta! (L ・u ・n ・a ・r ・i ・a・n) datte kiseki no Lunarian☆ datte muteki no Lunarian☆ anata to watashi no kyori ima wa dorekurai kana? CHANCE CHANCE chikazuke~ DOKIDOKI mochitsuke~ genki chuunyuu FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE TAKE OFF !!! GO GO uchuu wa kyou mo GO GO minna wo miteru dakara shinjite issho ni TAKE OFF !!! GO GO kakugo kimetara GO GO marude mujuryoku koi no ROKETTO tobashite ONE TWO THREE JUMP!!!!! GO! GO! GO! ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE GO!!!!! TAKE OFF !!! GO GO tsuki wa itsudemo GO GO kimi wo matte iru dakara shinjite issho ni TAKE OFF !!! GO GO nerai wo tsukete GO GO negai wo kakete yume no ROKETTO tobasou ONE TWO THREE JUMP!!!!! ONE TWO THREE JUMP!!!!! ONE TWO THREE JUMP!!!!! ONE TWO THREE JUMP! JUMP! woo… JUMP!---- English Lyric GO! GO! GO! One! Two! One! Two! Three! GO!!! I came from the ends of universe (L · U · N · A · R · I · A · N) An easygoing Supergirl in paradise (L · U · N · A · R · I · A · N) That' the miracle lunarian Tht't the invincible lunarian I came here to tell you something (L · U · N · A · R · I · A · N) People of Mercury ,Venus , Earth , Mars , Jupiter , Saturn , Uranus and Neptune (L · U · N · A · R · I · A · N) That' the miracle lunarian Tht't the invincible lunarian whether you belive or not It's surely up to you Don! Don! I had a dream kyun! kyun! I'm really excited Energy injection Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Take off! Go! GO! The moon is always GO! GO! Waiting for you So, belive me and let's take off together GO! Go! decide on your gold And make your wish Let's send the rocket of dreams One! , Two! , Three! , Jump! One! , Two! , Three! , Jump! Jump! uuu Jump! Video Category:Music Category:Insert Songs